1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sealing electrical wires, and more particularly to wires that are internally sealable by displacement of an outer insulation jacket.
2. Background of Related Art
Autoclavable surgical devices often require appropriate sealing of internal electrical components (e.g., circuit boards, motors, batteries, etc.) from the outside environment while simultaneously requiring passage of electrical power and signals through connectors (e.g., bulkhead connectors) that provide the sealing. Traditionally, a stranded electrical wire is passed through a grommet, and the grommet seals an opening in the bulkhead connector. However, testing has revealed that the spaces between the individual strands of a stranded wire can provide a path for the passageway of gases, liquids, and vacuum through what is otherwise desired to be a sealed bulkhead connection. Moreover, due to space limitations, bulkhead connectors are often an impractical means of providing power and signal access.